The Death of her
by TBEricLover
Summary: Sookie gets into a car accident and Eric save her. What will Sookie's future hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Eric POV**

I left my house to go to the morgue as soon as the sun had gone down. I couldn't believe the unthinkable had happened. My Sookie had been killed. Even though we never really talked things through about our relationship and we never got back together after I had got my memories back. We both knew deep down inside that we cared for each other and would do anything to save each others lives.

Sookie's death is the most popular piece of news at the moment, it was on the radio, on the TV and in the newspapers. Sookie had died by a "car accident". Her car was found over turned about 3 miles away from Bon Temps. The reports said that there was a lot of blood shed and a lot of broken bones. There was pictures of her overturned yellow Nova on the TV. When I seen these pictures I just broke down crying. Luckily it was daytime and no-one was in my house.

I had awoke to the drastic pain that was coming from the bond. The pain lasted for about an hour then suddenly it just stopped. It didn't fade out, just excruciating pain one moment and then a blank hole the next. I called my day-man (Bobby Burnham) to go over to Sookie's house and see if she was there. About half an hour after I had called him, he called me back saying that he had found her car over turned on the side of the road. The road wasn't very popular so no-one had rung the police or ambulance to inform them.

By time I had remembered the terrible events of the day I had arrived at the morgue. I went through the sliding doors at a slow pace; knowing that this was the last time I would be able to see Sookie again. Just that thought alone made me want to meet the sun.

In the waiting room there was Jason, he was zoned out and looked like he had been dragged through the hedge backwards. When I came to sit by him, he mumbled a small hello and then went back to pointlessly staring at the ground.

There was a TV in the corner of the room that was switched on. I tried my best to not glance at the screen, but when they said Sookie's name I couldn't help but. On the television screen was a beautiful picture that looked only about a year old. She was out in the sun with Tara by her side. Beautiful sight that I never had the chance to see and never would. Slowly a blood tear sliding down my face.

Jason was openly crying at the news statement and the picture. I had no idea what to do in this kind of situation. So I just let him cry out the love of his sister and her loss.

**Sookie POV**

I was on my way to see Claudine in one of Shreveport's strip malls when the accident happened. I was driving alone happily when I heard the mind's of were's in the car behind me. I didn't really panic because there minds didn't really have any nasty thoughts or emotions in. There was mainly just happy thoughts. That was until I suddenly heard one of their minds shout "kill". Panic overtook me and I immediately speed up. One thing about being with vampires a lot of the time is that you learn not to sit around and wait for your enemy to come to you. You run (or in this case drive) as fast as you can away from them and never look back. I thought that I was far enough ahead of them, so I started to slow down. Only about a minute later did I regret my decision when their land rover was speeding into my bumper. Screaming I held onto the steering wheel at arm's length to try and push myself back into my seat. The car rolled over once, twice, three times before I came to a sudden stop, my seat belt had came apart somewhere during the course of the accident, so I feel through the smashed glass of the front window. I only just remember land with a heavy bang on the ground before I was encased in darkness. Only the bond slowly fading in the background and the thumping pain in my head to remind me that I was still possibly alive.

But that didn't last for long.

**Eric POV**

About 15 minutes after I had arrived at the morgue, the receptionist had told us that we could head on to the back to make sure that it was her that had really died. Those words were not spoken but you could tell that was the underlying message.

Walking as slowly as I could to where she was, I thought about all that I wanted to say to her, but now will never have the chance to. I thought about how much I loved her, even though I was too chicken shit to admit it, I'm sure she knew that I did really. Though the bond I could tell that Sookie felt the same as I did, maybe even more, which seemed nearly impossible considering how I would do anything that she wanted and I would never want anything from her in return. I never knew, until now, how much I wanted to tell all of my feelings and show her just exactly what I felt for her. I would never be able to see her perfect smile when I wake up. I would never be able to touch her again with her body still being warm and soft next to mine.

We had reached the room where her body was under a flimsy sheet, covering her soft curves. Looking at her made me tear up, red tears where running down my face. How could anyone hurt such a fragile and sweet being like Sookie? The attendant in the room pulled the cover down to her neck, showing a very bruised face with cuts and dried blood all over it. I went over to her side and started whispering the words that I should of said a long time ago over and over again. "I love you". I kept repeating them, hoping that if I kept saying them that Sookie would suddenly wake up, stare into my eyes and tell me she felt the same. Hopefully that would lead to us getting out of the morgue and go to my house(which wasn't far from here) to make sweet love.

**Sookie POV**

I woke up but I couldn't tell where I was, probably because my eyes refused to work and where basically glued shut. I heard background noise of what sounded like generators. I tried to focus on the bond to see how Eric felt and if he was anywhere near me. The buzzing that is a comfort, but can also be distracting, wasn't there anymore. By now I was scared shitless to say the least, I tried really hard to open my eyes. But my body wasn't doing what my mind wanted it to do. So I remained lying where ever I was (which felt like a cold metal table) by myself and machinery around me. I wanted to cry I wanted to be able to snuggle up to Eric and tell that I'm stupid for all the fights we ever have. He's always right. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and I wanted to hear it back from him.

I was suddenly brought back from my dreaming with a door opening. What felt like a cotton sheet being pulled of my face and then the sobs of some person. I have watched enough CSI to know that I was in a morgue. So them were's killed me in the car accident then. I then heard people moving about the room and I felt a cold hand on mine. Eric. Softly he spoke to me telling me the words that I have been wanting to say to him and hear from him. "I love you".

He kept repeating them. I hoped that I could just wake up and tell him that I feel the same, but again my body wouldn't comply.

**So this is the end of this chapter. This is my first fan-fic. I don't have a BETA so all mistakes are mine. Of course the characters are Charlaine Harris's I just like to play with them.**** Please review and tell me if I should carry on with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hello readers of The Death Of Her(TDFH for short). I know that I said that this chapter would be out quicker but I got a chest infection and then had to catch up on revision for GSCE's. Not leaving much time to write. So now that the chapter is finally here, I'll let you read it. I'll see you at the bottom :)**_

**Chapter 2**

**Eric POV **

**Day of the funeral**

It had been nearly a week since the trip to the morgue and since then I have been feeling little trickles of the bond. When I first felt it, I jumped up and shouted with happiness. Probably was not the best thing to do when you're in a meeting with Felipe and Victor. I quickly realized what I was doing and just stood awkwardly staring at the other two vampires. Quickly I made up an excuse saying that Pam had told me across our maker and child bond that she had finally got to meet Megan Fox and that she now wouldn't be asking me to buy her for a short period of time. Where I got Megan Fox from, I have no idea. The looks I got after that lie, told me that they really didn't believe me but they weren't going to question me on it. Thankfully.

Once I told Pam about me thinking I felt the bond again, she literally laughed in my face and told me that it wasn't that nice to disrespect the dead. Breaking her favorite pair of pumps helped to shut her up. But that didn't last long because over the next few days she just kept reminding me how crazy I must be to think that Sookie could possibly still be alive.

I kept thinking that the bond was still there. Every now and then I would feel what could only be described as despair and longing. I only took them to be my emotions and never Sookie's.

I've been planning the funeral. Not an amazing task to be left with seeing as her idiotic brother has been getting so drunk lately that the shifter has banned him from Merlotte's. Bobby has been ordering the flowers and the catering for her wake; of course I chose them first. Just giving them a large amount of cash and telling them to give her all the luxuries for the funeral helped me to spend less time actually planning it. The service is to be at night so that I will be able to see it and say my final goodbye to her.

Her funeral was short but sweet. After all of the necessary things were said and done, I left the cemetery to clear my head and think. I didn't really want to go to the wake because I didn't want to be surrounded by low life humans coming up to you asking you how you feel. I only planned it because it was expected and I know that Sookie would want a wake at her funeral. She probably just didn't expect her funeral to be so sudden.

**Sookie POV**

After hearing Eric say that he loved me and trying to get up to say the exact same thing to him, I once again blackout. It was pissing me off to say the least.

I woke up to be able to see this time. Except I didn't know where I was; being that I was encased in darkness. So my vision coming back wasn't really any help at all. I could hear mumbling around me but my hearing couldn't detect what they were actually saying. Where ever I was it was pretty cold, my arms were covered in goose bumps and I could feel myself shaking due to the temperature.

I tried to move my arms and legs, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. A mind that really didn't want to work properly, that left my limbs all floppy and not moving. Suddenly there was tapping on top of whatever I was in.

"Shit." I screamed, but only my lips moved, no sound escaping them.

The tapping repeated again and I was extremely scared to say the least. I started to think of all the crazy ideas about what the tapping could be. My ideas went from freaky a ghost to mad werewolves. I really had no clue about what my possible attacker above me was. As my mind started to go against me thinking about really ridiculous things, I started to hyperventilate. I started to feel dizzy, an obvious sign that I should stop breathing as fast as I was and just calm down. But Sookie Stackhouse doesn't really understand the words "calm down" and I continued to panic. The dizziness got worse and after what felt like hours but was probably only seconds, I once again passed out.

**Eric POV**

After the funeral had ended I went to the local lake, a place she told me that she liked to visit a lot when she wanted to get away from the world and just have some peace and quiet. It's quite surprising thinking back on it now, that a werewolf didn't follow her down her and hurt her. Just the thought of someone harming Sookie made me growl. But then I remembered that Sookie was dead anyway, so know at least no-one could harm her. Unless there is such things as zombies.

Staring aimlessly and the dully coloured water I remembered the first time Sookie finally told me that she at least wanted to try and make things work with us.

_We were arguing about why I didn't contact her for a few months whilst de Castro was in my area._

"_I told you Sookie it was for you safety." I looked her straight in the eye. I could tell that she knew what I was saying was true but being the stubborn creature that she is, she wouldn't admit that she was wrong._

"_But there had to be some way of at least letting me know that you were okay. In the end I wasn't even sure you wanted me anymore. I thought you might've gone back to being a man whore and fucking glamoured fangbangers. I didn't know. There had to be some way you could at least contacted me. Bobby Burnham, I hate the guy, but if he would've let me know that you were okay, just finishing off business I would have been fine, ecstatic even." Slowly fresh tears were coming into her eyes and gently falling down her cheeks._

_I walked over and stood in front of her, using my thumb to brush away the glistening tears. I wanted to tell her that I would be with her every night from now on if she just let me. I wanted to tell her that I could love her, if she just let me in. I wanted to tell her that I was hers. I wanted to say all of these things, but my 1,000 year old brain wouldn't let me speak my thoughts. _

_Eventually Sookie looked me in the eye. It was like she was staring into my soul, seeing if there was any life left in me after these past 1,000 years. Like she was judging to see if I could make her life what it deserves to be. Slowly she reached up and pulled my head down to hers placing a small, light kiss on my lips. _

"_I'll be your, If you'll let me that is." She said giving me a small smile. _

I was brought out of my memories by the smell of shifter nearby. I quickly stood up to search for the potential attacker. The animal the person had shifted into was a crow. Against the bare autumn trees it stood out like a sore thumb. I stood looking over to the crow, it's beady eyes just staring back into mine. After a few minutes of intimidation the crow shifted into the form of Sam Merlotte.

"Where is she Eric?" Sam asked standing in front of me not caring at all that he was naked. a typical shifter and vampire quality.

"You know where she is shifter, six feet under. You saw her buried for fuck's sake." The peace that I had finally got from thinking about my memories was slowly turning into anger from the shifter pointless questioning and harassment.

"But come on, this must all be part of an elaborate plan to turn Sookie into a vamp so that she can be your servant for the rest of eternity?" He questioned me, looking me dead into my eyes.

I had heard enough of the shifter and swung my fist at him. He must have predicted my action because he was changing into a bird and flew up and away into the night sky. Leaving me there with my anger and no-one to take it out on.

**So this is my second chapter. Enjoy.  
Please review and tell my what you enjoyed and what I could improve upon. Anyone want to guess what the next chapter is going to be about?  
I would like to thank my wonderful BETA- erisjadeblack, who has helped my a lot with this chapter and probably will all the future ones.**


End file.
